bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Ogilvie
Parker Ogilvie is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies clique. He was voiced by Cory Anker. Character Description Parker is a medium-sized Preppie. He has distinctive black hair, brown eyes, and wears the standard Preppie aquaberry sweater vest, along with gray slacks. In the wintertime he wears a dark blue scarf and a full sweater. His boxing outfit is maroon with yellow trim. He is one of three preps who doesn't speak with a faux English accent, the other two being Bif and Pinky. Characteristics Despite being a Preppie, Parker seems to be a relatively decent person. He once gave the local Hobo a dollar, and still muses over why he did that. He will compliment opposing dodgeball teams if they beat his team, and he even worries about his tendency to like people rather than look down on them. He does attack people in bad standing with the Preppies, but his attacking line is "Just run away!". After the situation where Jimmy led Gord into a trap set by Johnny Vincent and the Greasers, Parker seems to be genuinely disappointed with him, rather than annoyed and contemptuous like Derby was. In spite of all of this, Parker does somewhat appear to believe that being rich entitles him. For this reason he wonders why he can't buy friends. He is similarly inept with girls; he wants a girlfriend but doesn't seem to understand how girls work, and has had no luck with them. He has a sister, who is mentioned by him but does not appear in the game. Role in game Parker's first mission appearance is during Halloween, where he dresses up as Dracula and asks Jimmy to throw itching powder at people. He makes regular appearances during Chapter 2 and Chapter 3. He is Jimmy's final opponent during the Prep Challenge. His most notable speaking line is at the end of Chapter 2, where he is the one who informs Derby that Jimmy, having just beaten Bif in a boxing match, is the new champion. In the mission Weed Killer, he has a conversation with Gord, and opines that it isn't fair that Gord's father is going to make him work during the summer, describing Gord's father as a "bastard". However, Gord points out that he wants to work. Parker also appears in the Chapter 3 mission Bait where he shows up throwing firecrackers at Jimmy near the BMX Park. Before the mission Tagging, he disappointedly and angrily tells Jimmy "some leader you turned out to be" despite his nice side. Trivia *There are some unused quotes of Parker sounding distressed over the thought of someone called "Jeff" and their relationship with Gord. Jeff is actually his garden gnome which was supposed to make an appearance in the beta version of the mission Small Offences. *Parker's hair color gains a slight purple highlight at the top in his boxing uniform. This may be an oversight by the developers. Ogilvie, Parker Ogilvie, Parker Ogilvie, Parker